gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 6
Seasons 5 and 6 No way will they spend a full season, let alone 2 full seasons, on Feast and Dance. They will probably do 7 seasons, and if Winds and Dream are supposed to be huge books, then it will be something like this: Season 1: Game, Season 2: Clash/Storm, Season 3: Storm, Season 4: Storm/Feast/Dance, Season 5: Feast/Dance/Winds, Season 6: Winds/Dream, Season 7: Dream. Waldo027 (talk) 19:29, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I explained this fully on the Season 5 page. Feast is one season worth of material. Dance is one season worth of material. They're going to intercut them chronologically so we get the first half of both as "Season 5" then the second half of both as "Season 6". The show may run as many as 9 Seasons. The two executive producers waffled and said "we've always said seven" after years of saying "eight seasons" (since they split book 3 into two seasons). George R.R. Martin is currently negotiating with HBO about how many seasons there will be, and nothing is confirmed. If nothing else, I've tried to "report the controversy" that this is being negotiated, instead of blanket statements about "seven seasons". We don't really know yet...why reinforce the concept that seven seasons is a good thing? That's a bad thing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) David, Dan, and George know what happens in the end of the story, and how long it will take to get there. Anything they say to the media is just blowing smoke. George recently said maybe it will last 10 seasons plus a full length movie, which is obviously ridiculous. No HBO drama series has gone more than 7 seasons. The Wire went 5, Boardwalk Empire will go 5, Sopranos and Oz went 6, True Blood will go 7, so therefore I suspect Game of Thrones will go 7 too. I know George originally planned for a 5 year gap after the events of Game/Clash/Storm, which explains why Feast/Dance are so slow compared to the previous 3 books. Can't be specific but in my opinion there is only one event in all of Feast/Dance that is on par with Ned's beheading, the Battle of the Blackwater, the Red Wedding, the Purple Wedding, and the events at the end of season 4. So I expect the events at the end of season 5 to come from Winds. I see no way HBO will spend $50M+ on a season of television based only on Feast/Dance. Not enough exciting, climactic events and it would be really boring compared to previous seasons. We're about midway through Season 4 and there is already a lot of Feast/Dance material. Also any characters or storylines from Feast/Dance that aren't directly relevant to the end of the story can easily be cut. Waldo027 (talk) 21:06, May 19, 2014 (UTC) "David, Dan, and George know what happens at the end of the story" PAY ATTENTION to the words I am typing: George is arguing with Dan/David and HBO about how many seasons the show should last. Nine seasons is not ridiculous. Completely disregarding books that haven't been written yet, here's an obvious example: instead of adapting Feast and Dance as two seasons (following the loose "one book equals one season" principle) George has said that those books are so long they might want to adapt the two books as three seasons worth of material. They will keep spending money as long as the show continues to make record ratings.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:14, May 19, 2014 (UTC) 19:36, Sep 19, 2014 (KZH) I believe this will be how the rest of the seasons will go since we now know what happened in season 4. Season 1: Game, Season 2: Clash/Storm, Season 3: Storm, Season 4: Storm, Season 5: Feast/Dance(Dorne), Season 6: Feast/Dance/Winds(Iron Islands), Season 7: Winds, Season 8: Dream, Season 9 (maybe): Dream. However perhaps a better idea is that season 6 was more like a 3 or 4 feature length specials, Sherlock or end of tenant era doctor who style. Maybe one of these specials could be a prequel. I think this because major characters like Quinton Martell, the Greyjoy uncles and Griff and young Griff were not cast for Season 5. It would not be hard to do a special with Quinton Martell and Young Griff both going off to seek Dany’s hand in marriage in the same special and another on an adapted version of the iron islands storyine. Although maybe that makes to many characters trying to find Dany. Quinton is cool but could be cut without any real loss as far as we know. Also lady Stoneheart is a bad and unnecessary plot line and destroys suspense for any characters deaths in future episodes and detracts from the red wedding. I’m glad they aren’t doing it. Shame about cold hands but he will probably still turn up, it better John snow went to Craster’s keep. This will also give GRRM enough time to write the books as to not upset his publicist. Gravemaster1 (talk) 11:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it should be noted here, that Bran skips season 5 and will return in season 6? Casting news There're casting news already. The names are left out, so some of them are ambiguous, but there are two obvious ones: Randyll Tarly, Euron Greyjoy. Septon Meribald is a pretty sure one too, though who knows. Even if we don't allow ourselves to speculate on who they are, this page should still be updated with the placeholder names. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 15:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC) New casting leaks. Euron! Meribald! Randyll Tarly! Could those kids be flashback Ned, Brandon and Benjen? --Gladiatus (talk) 15:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : This pleases me. I've always pictured Keith Allen as Lord Randyll. He'd be perfect.--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Those kids are definetely Robert, Ned and Brandon. --Gladiatus (talk) 17:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::My fancasting would have been David O'Hara for Lord Randyll (I could see him as John Bradley-West's dad). So Dickon and Talla (totally see GoT merging Samwell's sisters (there were 3 of them born in-between him and Dickon?) in one sister) seem neat. In terms of spoilers well it seems that Euron and Victarion Greyjoy are merged into one or one was cut (whichever one you prefer) and I wonder if the character won't be named Victarion (bit easier on the ear and distinctive) and fill Euron's role in the story? I think a basic Dickon Tarly article and basic Talla Tarly article won't be a spoiler so that's pretty obvious. Maybe Septon M--- is a bit spoilery and maybe wait until San Diego ComicCon when hopefully they announce and/or confirm the new season's castings. The flashback casting seems a bit too speculative and spoilery to bother with really for the WIKI. Just some thoughts. WaitingForYou (talk) 17:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC)